The Flame Within
by thelittleheathen
Summary: The team is back together at Howarts after the War to finish off Voldemort who they though was dead. Plus Draco Malfoy is trusted no one when he wants to join the Order. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, Ron, Draco, Astoria, Cho,Neville and more are BACK.
1. Chapter 1: Fire

**[A/N: My very first post on this website, but definitely NOT my first write. I know, I know it's short, but they'll get better so never fear! Okay so this is a lovely Dramione fan-fiction. It first takes place, as it says below, on September 1, 1998 after Draco's seventh year at Hogwarts. We're gonna pretend that Fred Weasely is NOT dead and that the Weasley home did not get destroyed by the Death Eators, okay? Thanks for reading, please review!]**

Chapter One: Fire [Draco POV]

Saturday, September 1, 1998

I awoke suddenly and shot straight up into a sitting position. A cold, brisk breeze blew in from my open window across my bare chest causing me to shiver, though a film of sweat lay on my forehead. My breathing was fast as I replayed the dream in my head…

_"Get out of the way, Malfoy!" an unfamiliar man shouted at me. His eyes, black as a bottomless pit were furious. His arm was straight and rigid as he held his wand in his shaking hand pointed towards me and Hermione, who I was protecting behind me. I stood there in the same stance with angry and determined eyes staring back at his._

_"I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't move I'll kill you and the girl. Now get out of my _way_!" he said with clenched teeth._

_"The only person that will die tonight is you!" I yelled back. _

_Then a panicked whisper came from behind me, "What are you doing! You can't kill him!"_

_"It'll be okay, Hermione," I whispered back. I wrapped my arm backward around her with my hand on her lower back, pressing her front to my back. I could feel her shaking against my body. I began, "Avada Ka-" but was cut off. He flicked his wrist up to the dark sky and my wand flew out of my hand, across the field and into his._

_"HA!" he shouted, disgustingly satisfied. "What will you do now, Malfoy?" The man then uttered a spell I hadn't heard before and a ring of fire soon encircled Hermione and myself. The flames disabled me from seeing the man, but I heard him yell, "Goodbye, you filthy rats!"_

_Hermione shrieked. I let go of her and turned to face her and said, "Give me your wand!"_

_"I don't have it, he took mine too!" she cried._

_I cursed under my breath. The fire was getting closer and the smoke was burning my eyes._

_"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked. I looked down at her pleading, brown eyes. Tears were forming at the edges._

_"There's only one thing we can do." I said. I wrapped one arm around her shoulder; the other under her knees and lifted her off the ground._

_"Draco, you're going to kill us both!" she exclaimed._

_"I won't kill you, I promise." _But I never said anything about myself… _"Close your eyes and tuck in your legs, we're going out backwards. She opened her mouth to protest but I interrupted her. "Hermione, listen to me! Either one of us dies or both of us dies, and you deserve to live more than I do. You don't have time to complain or try to prove me wrong. I'm trying to save your life! Please, just listen to me." I pleaded; a lump forming in my throat._

_And with that, she gave up and buried her head in my chest. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and prepared myself for death. I took several quick steps backward and immediately felt the fire burning my clothes and then my skin. I let out a pained yell when the pain never ended. The fire never ended. No matter how far I staggered the fire kept burning. Finally, my legs gave out and I collapsed to the flaming ground, holding Hermione in my arms._

I wiped the sleep from my eyes, tired and confused. I swung my legs off the side of my bed and walked to my open window pouring moonlight on my pallid skin. And as I looked to the starry sky, several questions echoed in my mind. Who was that unfamiliar man trying to kill us? And why hadn't he killed us when he said he would? But most of all… _Why in the world was I saving Hermione Granger?_

**[A/N: So, what did you think? Again, I know it's short but I PROMISE they'll get better. REVIEWS WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED!]**

**[longlivedraco]**


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter and the Visitor

Chapter two: Letter [Draco POV]

Saturday, September 1, 1998

My seventh year at Hogwarts was anything but simple. The man I had despised all my years at that school had, to my pleasant surprise, saved my life twice during the Battle at Hogwarts.

I hate to admit to admit this, but if it weren't for Harry Potter, I would be dead.

* * * * *

I was lying awake in my bed the morning after my quite perplexing dream when a knock came at my bedroom door. The door opened and my mothers' head poked in. I sat up. The relationship between my mother and I had grown since the Battle-especially when my father had gone missing two weeks later. The first week of his disappearance my mother was hysterical, but after another week she knew that he was just a coward-something I came to realize long before. It had been almost five months since he first vanished. Whether he is dead or not matters not to me any longer.

"Good morning Draco." She said as she walked in. She was holding an envelope in her right hand.

"Morning, mum. What's that?" I said, gesturing to the envelope.

"Well why don't you find out? It's from Hogwarts." She gave the package to me and when I just stared at it she continued. "Well, come on now. Open it."

I opened the envelope and extracted a folded piece of parchment. It read:

Draco Malfoy,

The headquarters here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is pleased to announce the new program that will, with the help of a select few, ensure the utmost safety and success of each Hogwarts student coming to this school for their first time. These select few we call "advisors" will be paired with two more advisors and will be assigned a group of twelve (12) students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. The advisors job is to make sure each student in his or her group makes it to each class and meal on time, answer any school related question a student might have, and to help the students succeed in all of their assignments and exams.

You, Draco Malfoy, have been selected of the many outstanding students that graduated last year to be one of our advisors for the upcoming year. If you wish to accept, which would be our honor, please meet in the Great Hall on September 3 at no later than 11:00:00 AM for training and preparation. School for students begins September 7.

With hope of your acceptance,

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

As soon as I finished reading the letter aloud, my mother snatched it from my hand and scanned it over quickly. Her expression was unreadable. Then a huge grin spread across her face and she said, "This is fabulous, Draco! I'm so happy and proud of you. This is exactly what you need. You can help other students and be-"

"Well hold on a minute!" I interrupted her. There was still a grin on her face. "I never said I wanted to go."

The smile vanished. "What? What do you mean? This could be really good for you."

"Well if I remember correctly, I don't have many good memories from that school. Why _would_ I want to go back there just to help some kids? We did it alone and we're all alive and well." That was an overstatement. "Okay, no, that's not true. But things are different now-the Dark Lord is dead. Besides, looking at the past-at all the things that have happened, I really don't think I'm the right person to ask."

"Well, the Headmistress thinks you are. McGonagall is a very smart woman. Don't underestimate her. Just because you didn't excel in any of your classes as well as you could if you tried doesn't mean anything. What matters is who you are now. You've changed-and a lot, I might add."

"Right." I muttered.

"Really, Draco. Don't say no yet. Think about it, will you?"

I looked up at her and shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

Her smile returned. "Good. Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes." She stood and walked back towards my door. Before she opened it I said, "Mum, I'm actually not that hungry. I think I'll just take a shower and…be down in a bit."

A puzzled look glanced upon her face before she smiled gently, said "okay" and walked out.

"There's no way in Hell I'm going back to that pathetic school." I muttered as I stalked to the bathroom. Living in the Manor had its ups and downs. Mostly just ups though. I liked to be left alone as much as possible. I usually just sat at my window seat and stared out at the sky or read books. The Manor was so big five people could live in it without knowing anyone one else even existed. That was my favorite part. My room was my sanctuary. It was quite large. The wall opposite of that which my bed was against was made of mostly just glass-a huge window looking out to the giant garden landscape. I made that change to it not one month after my fathers' disappearance. I often saw a peacock roam around near the fountain but since the Dark Lord kept his Death Eaters here just months ago, most of them seemed to disappear.

I walked into my closet and grabbed fresh attire. No sooner was I in the shower that I heard a high-pitched giggle from behind me. "Draco…" The female voiced lured. I whipped around to see none other than Moaning Myrtle the ghost from the Hogwarts second floor girls' bathroom floating in my shower. With me.

I snatched the shower curtain and pulled it in front of me to block her sight.

"Myrtle! What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" I somewhat quietly exclaimed.

Her ghastly smile quickly turned to an angry frown. "Well that's no way to treat a lady-even if I _am_ dead. A simple 'hello' would have been nice."

"But y-you're in my shower! And if you couldn't tell I'm kind of _naked_!"

"Oh deary me! I didn't even…notice." She said with a smirk on her face. She quickly flew past me to face my back. I turned, following her movements, pulling the curtain with me which, in turn fell on top of me including the rod which hit me in the head on its way down as I fell to the shower floor. I fought with the curtain trying to untangle my self. I almost forgot I wasn't alone.

Myrtle's laughter became hysterical as she watched me. "Ah, haven't changed much have we, Draco?"

I then heard a knock at my bedroom door and my mothers' voice, "Draco? Are you alright? What's going on in there?"

"Yes mum, I'm fine-it's nothing."

She hesitated. "Okay." She said warily.

I waited ten seconds for her to leave. I stood up wrapping the shower curtain awkwardly around my waist. I looked up at Myrtle who had a disdainful look on her face. Her arms were crossed and her foot was tapping the air below her.

"Well what is that look for?" I asked snootily.

"Y'know it's not good to lie to your parents." She said matter-of-factly.

"What was I supposed to say 'Oh it's okay, mum, there's just a female ghost showering with me. Not to worry'?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that." I said interrupting her. "But for the love of Merlin, what are you doing here?"

She sighed, "Fine, fine." She took a deep breath. "Draco Malfoy, I think you'll be interested in returning to Hogwarts this year as an advisor." She had a sly smile on her face.

"Is that so?" I asked with bitter sarcasm. Then I realized, "How did you know about my letter anyway?"

She sighed again, "I've lived in Hogwarts four times longer than you've been alive-I know everything. Anyway, I hear a certain someone hasn't let go of the past. The fact that you and your precious family got away with everything when they thought you all deserved to die. This certain someone has some unfinished business with you."

I thought about the past year. My family had escaped Azkaban with mere pleading and luck with my fathers' past with the Ministry. I could think of many people who thought we all deserved to rot in jail. But one person stuck out in my mind the most… "You don't mean…"

"Oh yes."

I understood. "Potter" I spat with disgust written all over my face.

"Ah and not _only_ Potter but his other friends too."

"You mean Weasel and that filthy mudblood are coming back too? Why would you think I would want come back if they were going?"

"Because, you've always liked a good fight. And that's what they're looking for. Plus, you should have heard the things they said about you when you were gone. Even about your father. They say he ran away because your mother kept causing problems with the marriage. Y'know, like cheating on him and other whore-ish things."

"My mother is no whore!" I yelled. I then hoped that my mother was not close enough to hear my sudden outburst and wondered how I would explain what I just said. Luckily, I heard no footsteps or knocks on the door. I sighed with relief.

"Like I said, Draco; this is between you and Potter." She continued. "Just go back to Hogwarts, fight him and show him that you're better than he can ever dream of being. I mean, just look at who you're master used to be…"

"We're not talking about that, Myrtle. It's over."

"Right. Yes, sorry"

I again realized that I was wrapped up in a shower curtain. I convinced Myrtle to stay outside of my bathroom while I dressed and did so. When I came out and into my room, Myrtle was looking at books on my bookshelf. She noticed my presence and said, "Just so you know I'm not leaving until you promise me that you're coming back to Hogwarts." She smirked.

We bickered back and forth until I finally gave up. The temptation to fight Harry Potter and potentially hurt him was just too great to resist.

"Fine, I'll go back to Hogwarts. Now get out of my house." And with that she giggled and flew out through my wall.

I walked back over to the sink and parted my hair to one side. I turned on the cold water, filled up my cupped hands and splashed in on my face. When I opened my eyes and saw what was in front of me, I nearly jumped out of my skin. Myrtle was back. In my sink. She snickered at my reaction.

"Merlin! Must you do that? I thought you were leaving."

"I am, I just forgot something."

I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off and continued, "Have you, dearest Draco, had any strange dreams lately about, oh, I don't know… Hermione Granger?"

My mouth dropped open. How did she know? I surely hadn't told anyone about the dream, but somehow Myrtle knew.

She giggled. "Ah, Draco. You talk in your sleep." And then she sank back through my wall leaving me staring at my shocked expression in the mirror.

_Damn._ I'd been trying not to think of that dream I'd had. But of course damn Myrtle had to bring it up. I tried not to think of it again… The unfamiliar man, the frightened look on Hermione's beautiful face…

Wait. WHAT? Did I just call Hermione beautiful? My stomach growled. _Ugh. I need food._


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets and Suprises

**(A/N: Hello readers! Sorry about the wait, I was going to post yesterday but there was a glitch and I couldn't log in. Thanks to my lovely reviewers: **voldyismyfather, spock, **and** x-hermalfoy.** I really appreciate it! This chapter is really important; it basically tells you what the story is about. Well, this and chapter five. ENJOY!)**

Chapter three: Secrets and Surprises

Saturday, September 1, 1998

(Hermione POV)

Sitting in my window seat in my bedroom-a cup of coffee in one hand, a letter from Hogwarts in the other-I pondered the new advisor program Hogwarts was beginning. It seemed like a pretty good idea, very helpful to the first years since they wouldn't have to find their way through the giant castle by themselves. I wondered if Harry and Ron had been invited too…

I was jolted from my train of thought when I heard a massive thud hit the window right next to me. The sound startled me so much as to make me jump and fall off the window seat causing me to dump my scorching hot coffee all over the floor, my letter, and me.

"Ow, ow, ow. Shoot." I muttered. I ran across the room and grabbed my wand off my nightstand. I preformed a simple spell to remove the coffee stains.

I looked back to the window to see none other than the Weasley's clumsy old owl, Errol, sitting on my windowsill pecking on the glass with and envelope in his beak.

I opened the window, let him in and closed it again before saying, "Poor owl. I'd probably go mad too, if I lived with the Weasley's.

I grabbed the envelope from his beak and retrieved the letter from inside. The untidy, scrawly handwriting was undoubtedly Ron's. It read:

_Hermione,_

_Sorry if Errol did any damage to your window._

_Anyways, did you get a letter from Hogwarts today? Something about being an advisor… Harry's been staying here all summer and we got ours today._

_Mum's invited you to come stay with us until we leave on the third if it's alright with your parents._

_Write back soon. Love,_

_Ron_

I didn't bother writing back. I'd already told my parents about the letter before they left for work that morning and that the Weasley's would probably invite me to their house.

In fact, I had my trunk packed and ready to go. I placed Crookshanks in his pet carrier next to my trunk and waved my wand with a few magic words and sent them to the Weasley's home.

Glad I had said my goodbyes that morning, I wrote my parents a quick note saying I'd see them in a few months for Christmas. I walked into the middle of my room, lifted my arm, and when Errol landed on my arm I apparated. In what seemed like one millionth of a second, I was in the Weasley's warm and comforting living room.

Ginny had just walked in the room when I appeared. "Hermione!" She exclaimed. She ran towards me and we embraced in a hug. "I'm so glad you're here. Ron hasn't stopped talking about you all summer." She said with a laugh.

"Did someone say Hermione?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I saw Ron at the entry of the room. "Ron!" I squealed. A huge grin spread across my face and ran across the room. I jumped into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. After a few seconds I let go, placing my feet back on the ground.

"I missed you, Ron." I said honestly.

"I missed you too, Hermione." He whispered back. He leaned his face close to mine. I closed my eyes and placed my lips on his before Fred and George rudely interrupted us.

"Get a room." They said simultaneously.

I laughed and turned to them saying, "Well hello to you too, boys."

"Don't forget about me!" I heard Harry say behind me. I turned around and saw Harry standing next to Ginny. I was glad to see their relationship had grown over the summer.

"Hello Harry!" I laughed. I skipped past Fred and George and made way to my best friend.

"Good to see you, Hermione." He said.

"You too." I said as we embraced in a hug. As soon as we let go a figure appeared next to us-Molly Weasley. Though she wasn't as I remembered. She looked grave-weary. Wrinkles were set deeper into her freckled skin. She was wringing her hands.

"Hello Hermione. Good to see you again. We don't have a lot of time before you leave in few days. We-uh… There's something that needs to be done before hand." She stuttered. She worried me. "Follow me, please." She looked at everyone then. "All of you come with me." She turned and began walking up the tall staircase. I glanced at Harry and then Ron with confused looks. As we walked I caught Ron's attention and silently mouthed, "Do you know?" I was utterly confused. He looked at his feet and bit his lip then nodded-yes.

As we walked up the treacherously long staircase, I could hear the blood pounding in my head. I was trying to calm myself down-convince myself that nothing was wrong; there was nothing to worry about. I calmed down a bit as we merged onto the third floor. That feeling soon vanished because when I followed Molly Weasley she took me into a room where Mr. Weasley, Lupin and Tonks were talking to a man. Not just any man, but my father… with a wand in his hand.

They immediately stopped talking and each of their gazes met mine.

Lupin was the first to speak, "Ah, Hermione. We've been expecting you."

Then my father spoke, "Hermione. Hello, dear."

I skipped my welcome. "Are… Are you holding a wand?"

"Obviously" I heard Fred and George whisper behind me. I then heard a smacking sound and two "ouches".

Tonks stepped forward and said, "Maybe… This might be better if they were alone."

"Yes. Yes, I think that would be best." Said Mr. Weasley, and with Lupin and Tonks, he followed everyone back down the stairs leaving my father and me alone.

I tried to avoid his gaze. I looked around the room and to my surprise; the décor was nothing like the rest of the home. The room was very small with five conference chairs against each wall. Next to my father were two more chairs facing each other. It seemed very much like a muggle-built room. No magic existed.

I lost my train of thought when my father spoke again. "Come. Sit with me. We… need to talk." He sat down on one of the seats in the middle of the room. He patted the one in front of him as a gesture for me to sit.

I sat in front of him. His wand lay in his lap. I spoke first, "What is this all about: you having a wand, conversing with members of the Order? What's going on?" I demanded. I was surprised a how calm my voice was, because I sure didn't feel calm.

He looked down at his hands and sighed. "Look. Hermione, this isn't going to be easy for any of us, but the truth can't be kept any longer. We wanted to wait a couple more years, your mother and I, but like I said it couldn't wait any longer. I am a wizard, Hermione. I _do_ regret not telling you, but that's just what your mother and I wanted."

I was surprised. I was stunned. Questions whirled in my mind.

He continued, "I know you must have many questions, but there isn't much time. We need to get downstairs so we can discuss to you the Orders'… situation." He began to stand but I interrupted him.

"Dad. If you don't mind, I would like to ask one thing of you before. It won't take long." I said, again surprised at my calmness.

"Yes, anything." He replied.

"Show me your patronus."

I could see surprise flash across his face for a mere second before he said, "Oh. Yes, my patronus, of course."

He stood and so did I. He lifted his want and uttered the spell, "Expecto patronum!"

Immediately a stream of silvery blue light spiraled out from the tip of his wand, forming an Alaskan huskie. It bounded around the room like an excited puppy; barking happily.

* * * * *

(Ron POV)

Fred, George, Harry, Tonks, Lupin, Mum, Dad and I all sat anxiously in the living room downstairs waiting for Hermione and her father to come down. It was completely silent besides the faint murmurings from the third story.

My mum nearly jumped out of her stockings when she heard a dog barking. She jumped up out of her seat and we all stared at the ceiling. The barking ceased. I smiled when I heard Hermione's laugh float down the stairs and mum seemed to relax a bit as she sat back down.

We soon saw Hermione and her father walk back down the stairs. I glanced over at Lupin. He had a look in his eyes saying, "It's time."

I understood. Everyone but Hermione understood. Everyone but Hermione understood that it wasn't over. The war wasn't over-it was just taking a break.

Well the break was over. And the war was beginning-again.

* * * * *

(Hermione POV)

When we got downstairs, my father took an empty chair near Mr. Weasley and I sat next to Ron and Harry on the couch.

Lupin spoke first, "There is another matter that needs to be discussed. Hermione, the others were briefly informed before your arrival so this is mostly for you."

I nodded and he continued, "We, of The Order of the Phoenix have come to the realization of an eighth horcrux, though we aren't one hundred percent sure. But from the information gathered, we believe the Dark Lord-Voldemort is still alive."

My jaw dropped. I felt shock spread across my face. "But… but how is this possible? We killed him. We saw him die! How do you explain that?" I spat.

Tonks spoke this time, "The Dark Mark. We saw the Dark Mark in the clouds last night. There's no mistaking it. He's back."

**(A/N: Dun dun DUUNNNN. You like?)**


	4. Chapter 4: Consequences of Eavesdropping

**(A/N: Hello readers, thanks for waiting. This chapter is a bit short but it's quite important so pay attention! :) Hope you enjoy. Oh and I failed to mention in the previous chapter that Hermione's father is going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It mentions it in this chapter but I though I'd give you a head's up!)**

**Disclaimer: (I don't think I put one up on the other chapters.. Whoops.) As much as I would like to own the Harry Potter series, I don't. I only own this plot and my mistakes. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. **

Chapter Four: Consequences of Eavesdropping

September 3, 1998

(Draco POV)

I wasn't sure what the hell I was getting myself into. But as soon as the train started moving I knew it was too late to go back.

The train was a lot smaller than years before since it was only the advisors. It was only then when I wondered if Blaise Zabini had come. I figured not since he had hated Hogwarts as much as I did. I hadn't talked to him all summer. In fact, I hadn't talked to _anyone _all summer-not since the war.

I preferred to be left alone anyway. That's why I was walking down the train isle looking for an empty compartment. I was pitiful. Then I saw Potter. Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood sitting together just like olden times.

I tried to ignore them and keep walking, but their door was open and it was hard not to hear Granger's loud, bitter voice say, "But he's not dead, we saw the Dark Mark in the sky not two days ago. That's the only-"

"It's not nice to eavesdrop, Malfoy." Ron said, cutting Hermione off.

I stood there, frozen, staring at Granger. _Did she just say what I think she said? They saw the Dark Mark in the sky? The Dark Lord is dead…_ Just then my left forearm started burning like fire under my sleeve. I slapped my right hand to it.

"Well who said I was a nice person?" I said with a fake smirk. "You should really shut your door, y'know." My voice cracked. I slammed their door shut and practically ran to the back of the train where I finally found and empty compartment.

Questions flooded my mind. I sat down and buried my face in my hands. I couldn't hear any thing but the blood pounding in my ears.

_This can't be happening._

* * * * *

(Hermione POV)

"It's not nice to eavesdrop, Malfoy." Ron said cutting me off mid-sentence.

I looked up at the doorway to see Draco Malfoy standing frozen in our doorway. His cold eyes bore into mine sending chills up my spine. He stood there for a couple seconds before gripping his left forearm and saying, "Well who said I was a nice person?" He flashed his famous smirk before adding, "You should really keep your door shut, y'know." His voice cracked. He slammed our door shut and walked down the hall. I kept staring at the door.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Ron asked.

_His eyes were so cold…_

"Do you think he heard us?" I faintly heard Harry say.

Ron snorted. "Didn't you see the look on his face? Of course he heard us."

_The look on his face; he looked so pale, vacant…_

I subconsciously registered Harry saying my name.

"Hello? Earth to Hermione?" Ron shouted and clapped his hands in front of my face.

I jumped. "What? Sorry-I…"

"You okay, Hermione?" Harry asked. "You almost look as pale as Mal-ferret.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, I just spaced out for a second." I said, recovering myself.

Ron laughed, "I'll say."

Changing the subject I asked, "So how is this all going to work? I mean we're at school but the Order has to meet. We have things to discuss now that things… aren't over."

"Lupin and everyone talked to McGonagall." Harry stated. "She knows everything now and is letting us use the shrieking shack whenever we need to meet."

"Not to mention that your father is now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Ron added.

I nodded. I stared out the window at the cloudy sky and said, "I wonder… How many others saw the Dark Mark too?"

* * * * *

(Draco POV)

_This can't be happening. _I thought. _Not again. _I listed off all the possibilities of mistakes in my head from, _maybe they just saw oddly shaped clouds, _to, _maybe I just heard them wrong… _But those didn't explain why my left arm felt like a wildfire.

I heard a knock on my door and I looked up to see a girl sliding it open. Nothing about her looked familiar.

"Excuse me? Sorry to bother, but all the other compartments are full. Do you mind if I join you?" She asked.

I though about lying and saying that the seats were taken, but I figured she was alone and looked shy; she wouldn't talk much. "Erm, yeah sure. Go ahead." I offered.

"Thanks" she said with a smile and sat directly across from me. I was wrong about judging her as shy. "I don't seem to remember you. Did you go to Hogwarts all seven years?"

I nodded, avoiding her gaze.

"So did I. Strange we never crossed ways… I'm from Ravenclaw; I'm Elizabeth, by the way." She held out her open hand. "Elizabeth Marks."

I hesitated then made eye contact with her. "Slytherin." I said grabbing her hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

She froze, wide-eyed and quickly pulled her hand away and set it next the other in her lap.

I leaned back into my seat. That was the reaction I was looking for when she first saw my face.

"Is it true then? Are you really a…?"

"A death eater?" I finished for her. " No. I was but…" I sighed. "No, I'm not a death eater. Sorry to disappoint you."

I heard a short laugh escape her lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to seem rude, I just… I just don't know why I didn't recognize you. It's a pleasure to meet you, Draco Malfoy."

_It's a pleasure to meet me? That's new… _I didn't say anything back. I don't think she expected me to; she just picked up her magazine, the "Quibbler" and left me to my silence.

I must have dozed off at some point because I soon found myself awakening to the sound of the plump lady behind the candy cart, "Anything from the trolley, dear?"

I shook my head and she continued on her way down the train. That was when I realized I was alone again. On the seat where the girl had been sitting was a piece of parchment that read in fancy, curly letters, _Elizabeth Marks. _And after a mere five seconds the ink disappeared and the parchment disintegrated into a thousand little ashes.

The train jolted to a stop and I looked out the window. The castle was in view. _Let's do this._

**(A/N: Hope you liked it ;) Please review, I like to know what you guys think, even if it's just four words; it's better than nothing.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Assigned with Hell

**[A/N: WOW so I probably haven't updated in, oh a month or two. MY BAD. Y'know, I'm a high school student. That's my excuse. Hope you guys enjoy this. I absolutely love the end of this chapter.]**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine.**

Chapter five: Assigned with Hell

September 3, 1998

(Draco POV)

All the advisors walked into the Great Hall and gathered near the front podium. I stood in the back of the crowd. I stared at the back of each head, looking for any worthy soul to talk to. None met such conditions.

As I looked around, I noticed some girl staring at me with wide eyes. As soon I met her gaze she looked away, yanked on her neighbors' sleeve and whispered something in her ear. She turned for a second look, her friend mimicking her. Before she looked away she gave me a look of both confusion and disgust.

I felt alone. I felt misplaced. I felt misunderstood.

It had been that way ever since the end of my fifth year at this bloody school. My damned father had failed at a simple task of the Dark Lords', which left his consequences on my weighed down shoulders. I spent the summer after my fifth year training for my mission to kill Dumbledore, the Headmaster then. I never came in contact with my past friends Crabbe and Goyle. I never thought of them anymore. I rarely ate, and when I did it was merely enough to fill a rat's stomach. I hardly slept. When I did, nightmares filled my mind. Sometimes the nightmares were actually memories. Memories of when I was a child and my father would beat me senselessly. My father ruined my life.

Just then Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, walked in swiftly through the left door and stepped up to the podium. She cleared her throat and the room immediately fell silent.

"Good afternoon, advisors. The staff and I here at Hogwarts welcome you to a new year. As you all know from your letter, each of you along with two others will be assigned twelve students to watch over, make sure they get to class in a timely manner, etcetera. You need not watch them during free time or meals. Now, you all have today to prepare for the first day of school-tomorrow. From now until supper, you and your two other partners will spend the time together inside your personal dormitories getting to know each other better. From the end of supper until nine this evening you are free to do whatever you wish, within reason and school territory. A reminder: the Forbidden Forest is strictly _off limits_."

She pulled a scroll out of her black robes and continued, "Now, without further adieu, I will read off all names, partners and assignments."

Excitement stirred throughout the room.

"Group one in charge of twelve Slytherin Students: Hannah Ball, Benjamin Booth, and Ronald Weasley. Please take a seat near each other at the Slytherin table." She paused. "Group two in charge of twelve Hufflepuff students: Harry Potter, Astoria Greengrass, and Thomas Chardensen. Please sit near each other at the Hufflepuff table."

She went through the list group by group. By the time she got to group five, I wondered if I was even on the list. There were only two groups left. Maybe my mother bringing in the Hogwarts letter was just a dream…

"Group six," McGonagall continued, "in charge of twelve Gryffindor students…"

I prayed silently that it wasn't me.

"Elizabeth Marks…"

_Please, not me…_

"Hermione Granger…"

_Oh Merlin, please not me…_

"And… oh…" She paused. "And Draco Malfoy." Hushes and whispers flew across the room. I felt the eyes of each person staring into my soul. "Please take a seat… near each other at the Gryffindor table."

I made my way to the table-the Gryffindor table I promised myself seven years ago I would never sit at. _So much for that, _I thought. As I walked down the isle, no one paid attention to McGonagall; they all kept staring at me like I was some art display that had molding fruit smashed onto it. Pleasant. I sat near the end of the table. Granger sat as far away from me as possible.

As soon as she finished assigning groups, McGonagall said, "Now that you have been assigned, please note this: all assignments are final. No changes can or will be made. You are dismissed. Remember, go to your assigned dormitory."

When she finished, people began to talk and move about. As soon as I stood, McGonagall said, "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. A word, please."

* * * * *

(Hermione POV)

I was mad. I was outraged.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. A word please." I heard Professor McGonagall say. I walked to the podium where she stood. Malfoy followed with his ungracious swagger. The professor looked at the both of us with weary eyes.

"There has been an… occurrence," She began, "in which your other group member, Elizabeth Marks will not be attending Hogwarts as an advisor, leaving you two… alone."

"Alone?!" Ron's voice boomed from the doorway of the Great Hall. I turned to see his angry face glaring at either Draco or McGonagall, I couldn't tell. "You're going to leave that _monster _alone with my girlfriend?!" He yelled.

Draco snorted. "Girlfriend? Hm. I should've known."

"Mr. Weasley, this does not concern you." McGonagall said sternly.

Ron opened his mouth to protest but McGonagall interrupted him, "Do not make me repeat myself. Please return to your dormitory."

He huffed and with clenched teeth he looked at Malfoy and said, "You lay one finger on my girlfriend and I'll wrap mine around your neck."

Draco snorted again. "Is that a threat or a promise, Weasel?"

"Boys!" McGonagall was getting impatient. "Enough! Both of you! Mr. Weasley, leave this instant or be expelled."

With his fists balled up under his robe sleeves, he stomped off into the hallway. McGonagall cleared her throat and continued, "As I was saying… Although it appears I am too late, I do not want any trouble from you two. No exceptions. Am I clear?"

Malferret spoke up, "Do you _really _think that I'm going to put up with… with-"

I winced, waiting for him to call me _Mudblood._

"-her?" He exclaimed. "I can barely stand being in the same room as her and you want us to work together?" I raised an eyebrow. Figures… he's too chicken to call me "Mudblood" in front of the Headmistress.

"Professor," I started, "surely something can be changed. Possibly someone from a different group could simply trade places with Draco."

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger." She replied. "Like I said, all assignments are final. No changes, no trades, no exceptions. I'm sure you two are mature enough to see past your differences and… bloodlines and see the good in each other. Now, if you will please excuse me," She said as she gathered her papers, "I have a staff meeting that needs my attending."

"Great." I said as soon as she left. "This is just _fabulous!_ I though coming back to Hogwarts this year would be different. I thought I could finally go to school like a normal girl and not have to worry about being attacked by dark forces. But then _you_ came along and the Dark Lord is back! Merlin-"

"Woah, Granger! Back up a minute." Draco interrupted me.

_Shoot. _I was so caught up in yelling at Malfoy that I wasn't really paying attention to _what _I was yelling. I slapped my palm to my forehead. "Why don't you just forget I said that?" I wheeled around and started towards the door.

"Well you can't really expect me to ignore a comment like that, can you, Granger?" He asked as he followed me out and into the hallway. "Besides, I heard you blabbing about it on the train earlier anyway. You should really keep your mouth shut, Mudblood."

Within that second, I pulled my wand out of my robe and whipped around to face him. I shoved the wand against his pale skin beneath his chin. "Don't. Test. Me."

He laughed and lowered my wand from his neck. He took a step closer to me. I stood my ground and glared at him. "Really, Granger." He took another step closer… he was only a foot away. I didn't budge. "I thought you would've figured it out by now." He took his final step and then we were touching. I could the movement of his torso as he breathed. He leaned down; his ice blue eyes only two inches away. "I'm not afraid of you." He whispered.

In that instant, I ignored my racing heart, slapped him across the cheek, and stormed down the hall to our dormitory.

One of us was going to die this year and it certainly wasn't going to be me.

**[A/N: So? What'd you think? :] PLEASE review, it means a lot to me. Even just a few words is better than nothing. I'll hopefully update soon!]**


	6. Chapter 6: Legilimency

**[AN: Hello, readers. Yes, I know. I am a loser. :p So I haven't updated in, what, 3 months? SORRY! I moved to a different city so I've been a bit busy, if you can imagine. This is my favorite chapter so far.**

**MAJOR CHANGES: THIS IS IMPORTANT! I changed this story to THIRD PERSON. If you notice, the beginning is not. I like it better this way. ALSO, I do not think I mentioned this before but, Hermione's dad is now the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, alright? Is that okay with you? It better be, because that's just the way it is. ENJOY!]**

**

* * *

**

Chapter six: Legilimency

September 4, 1998

Hermione sat there stabbing her dinner with her fork, not wanting to eat. Ron sat next to her holding his head between his hands staring at his untouched plate of food.

Harry and Ginny sat across from them. "You really need to eat, Hermione." Ginny suggested. "You didn't have any lunch."

"I'm too angry to eat." She scowled. Ron finally picked up his fork and started eating some chicken. They all knew he couldn't last long without food.

"I can't believe McGonagall is letting this happen." Ron mumbled.

"Me either." Harry said between bites. "I mean, she knows you guys and your pasts, she knows how much you can't stand him. Besides the fact that Malfoy despises muggle-borns and you both wish the death of each other."

Ron suddenly and violently stabbed a piece of chicken on the edge of his plate, causing it to tip over and dump food all over his lap.

"To be honest with you," Ginny began, suppressing a laugh, "I don't see what the fuss is all about. Really, I don't think it's a huge deal." She said nonchalantly.

Ron and Hermione stared at her like she was speaking Parseltounge. Harry on the other hand started choking on a bite of potato. He coughed and hacked until Ginny gave him a good whack on the back. Everyone around us just stared at him. "I'm good." He rasped. And they went back to eating.

"Have you gone bloody insane, Ginny?" Ron asked his seemingly possessed sister.

"He's a Death Eater for Merlin's sake!" Hermione quietly exclaimed.

"Not to mention he hates her guts." Harry added simply, after recovering from his coughing fit.

Ginny sighed. "Yes, Harry, I think we've covered that. And, _correction, _he _was_ a Death Eater. Not anymore."

"And certainly you're not defending him, are you?" Harry asked, astounded.

Ginny swallowed some pudding, "No, not at all. Just stating facts, is all. I'd do the same for anyone. I'm not ignorant and conceited and someone _else _I know" She said, glaring at Ron. She then stood, picked up her school bag, and proceeded to walk out of the Great Hall.

Hermione sighed. "She has a point." And she followed her out, leaving two very confused and utterly perplexed looking boys at the Gryffindor table.

* * * * *

Draco skipped dinner the first night the students came. He had a lot on his mind, not to mention the fact that his left forearm was burning like mad. He went to the library to think, knowing it would be empty since everyone was at the feast. He slumped down in a chair in 'Charms' isle, put his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Carrying the Dark Mark around on your forearm was a dangerous thing to do. Especially if the Dark Lord was back. Especially, if you no longer were in the service of the Dark Lord.

Draco mentally made a list of things he could possibly do to stay alive or at least out of the hands of Voldemort: 1) He could hide under his four-poster bed like a coward. 2) He could give up and join the Dark Lord's forces like a coward. 3) He could run out into the middle of the battlefield and just as easily get himself killed… like a coward. 4) He could…

Just then Hermione turned down he isle he was in. She froze when their eyes met then quickly turned around and walked into a different isle. He watched her as she left and an idea popped into his head.

He stood up to follow her and then stopped. _She won't listen to me… She won't care one bit._ He thought to himself as he sat back down. He sighed and stood back up. Anyone watching him would think him a maniac. He walked out of the isle and looked for Hermione. He spotted her in the Potions section. He walked into the isle only to find some guy looking at a book in the same isle. _He needs to leave. _He thought. He grabbed a random book off the shelf, walked up to the boy and shoved the book to his chest. "Here." He said. "It's a good one" And he shoved him out of the isle.

Hermione turned around, looking at him with raised eyebrows. "What are you doing?" She asked bitterly.

"I, uh… I need to talk to you." He said awkwardly.

"What, did you make up some new nicknames for me? Or how about some insults about my personal life? Because if you did, I don't want to hear them." And she walked out of the isle.

Draco followed her. "No. Not this time anyways." He said with a smirk. _Wrong thing to say._ She kept walking. "I was kidding. Hermione, wait!" He beckoned.

She froze mid-step and turned to face him. "What did you just call me?"

Draco thought for a second. "Erm… Hermione? That is your name isn't it?" He asked, confused.

Hermione ignored him and kept walking. He grabbed her arm. Bad mistake.

She yanked her arm away and slapped him across the cheek, much harder than yesterday.

"Do not touch me, you filthy rat!" She yelled.

Draco wiggled his jaw and smirked. "What are you gonna do, sick your Weasel on me?"

Hermione leaned forward and whispered, "I could kill you right now, Malfoy."

He raised his eyebrows. Then he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "Right, well we can test that theory later, Granger. I really need to talk to you."

She sighed and turned to scan a shelf. "What do you want?"

He took a much-needed deep breath. "I want to join the Order of the Phoenix."

"You _what_?" She asked, bewildered.

"I… want to join the Order." Draco repeated hesitantly.

"No, I know what you said, dimwit."

"Well then why did you ask?"

"I wasn't asking what you said, I just… You want to join _the Order of the Phoenix?_" She clearly didn't understand.

"Didn't we just go over this?" Draco asked, throwing his hands in the air. "Yes, Granger, I want to join the Order of the Phoenix. Do you know what I'm talking about? Your little club to stop You-Know-Who, I want in." He huffed. "And you call me the dimwit."

Hermione put on hand on her hip and the other on her forehead. "You… you were a _Death Eater._" Draco winced. "You can't just go and join the Order; no one can trust you. No one will believe a word you say. How are we supposed to know that you're not a spy?" She asked.

"Why, Granger, I'm hurt. You can't trust a good ol' fellow like me?" Draco snorted then, noticing the annoyed look on Hermione's face added, "Look, I know I've never been the 'trustworthy' kind. And don't count on me being nice to you because it probably won't happen, but I've got to join. And not just to save my sorry arse, but to kick You-Know-Who's."

"If I wouldn't be lying, I'd say I'm sorry, but I can't trust you. Nor do I want to." She sighed. "I can't help you, Malfoy." Hermione walked away, leaving Draco alone in the isle. He never knew what kind of person Hermione Granger was, besides being a Mudblood, but he thought for sure she was nicer than to leave him weaponless on the battlefield. He couldn't give up. He turned out of the isle to see Hermione walk out of the library. He quickly followed her out into the empty hallway.

"What am I supposed to do?" He yelled, his voice echoing through the hall. Hermione kept walking. "You're just going to leave me as bait for him? Am I not good enough for your precious little club?" She sped up, still ignoring him. Draco was getting angrier, "He'll kill me, Granger. My mum, and me he'll kill us both. Maybe I'm being a little selfish, but my mum and I need protection." She continued ignoring him. "Are you going to let us die?" He asked, louder.

Hermoine stopped dead in her tracks. Draco stopped five feet behind her, staring at the back of her head. "Follow me." She said and started walking again.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked, following her.

"To my father."

He blinked. "Your father's at the school?"

"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"But your father is…"

"A muggle?" Hermione finished for him. "I thought so too. Look, it's a long story and I don't really enjoy talking to you. He's a wizard. End of story." She added bluntly.

"Well alright then." Draco muttered.

Draco and Hermione briskly walked down the empty corridors. _Too briskly,_ Draco thought to himself. When they reached the classroom, Hermione opened the doors and walked in a step. A man, presumably, Professor Granger, was sitting at the desk in the front of the room, intently reading the Daily Prophet. When the Professor lifted his head, Draco recognized him. But from where? He couldn't tell.

* * * * *

Ron and Harry were walking down the hall from dinner to their towers when they heard a girl scream and saw a red flash of light. They immediately followed the sound out to the dark courtyard and saw a girl lying limp on the concrete. Her red hair was sprawled out around her on the ground…

"Ron, is that..? Ginny!" Harry yelled and ran even faster to her body. Ron followed.

Harry kneeled next to her, placed her head in his lap and checked for a pulse. Relief spread through his body when he found one. "She's just unconscious." He said, his heart still racing.

Ron's mind was somewhere else. He watched a small figure lurk in the shadows. He stood, pointed his wand at it and yelled, "_Stupefy!" _

The figure dodged the blow and ran off into the dark. Ron started to run after it, but Harry stopped him and said, "We need to get Ginny to the hospital wing, forget about him."

Harry lifted Ginny's body and within a minute they had burst through Madame Pomfrey's hospital doors. The nurse dropped everything she was doing the moment she saw Ginny. "Oh my. What happened to the poor dear?" She asked while summoning Harry to lay her on a bed.

"Harry and I found her passed out in the courtyard." Ron replied. "I think the person who did it was there, but it was too dark to tell who it was, and he ran away."

Madame Pomfrey began busying herself with Ginny and said, "It seems as though she's just been stunned. We'll have to wait for her to wake and see. You lot better get back to your towers before Filch catches you. If you don't hear back from me by noon tomorrow, come back here and I'll let you know what I know."

"Yes, thank you." Harry said as he and Ron went their separate ways.

* * * * *

"Ah, Hermione," Professor Granger said. "What can I do for you and your… friend?"

Draco followed Hermione to her fathers' desk. He mentally snorted. _Friend. _Draco thought. _This guy's bloody mad._

"Well, dad, this is Draco Malfoy." Hermione stated with a bitter tone.

The Professor stood and extended his hand towards Draco. "I know who he is." He said. Draco hesitantly took his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, sir." He lied.

"So, again, how can I help you two this evening?" He asked in a cheerful tone.

Hermione sighed. "Well, Mr. _Malfoy_ here wants to join the Order of the Phoenix." She said matter-of-factly.

Professor Grangers' face blanched. "You _what?_" He said turning to Draco.

"Yeah, crazy, isn't it?" Draco mused. _Here we go again. _"Look, I know I've never been trusted before, so why trust me now, right? But-"

"You're a Death Eater." The Professor said, interrupting him.

Draco stared at him. "You know what? Never mind. This was a huge mistake and you obviously don't care about anyone but you and your precious little cult." Draco said and started to leave the room.

"Wait." Hermione said. Draco stopped, still facing the door. "Give Draco a chance." She said to her father. "I _know _he has good intentions for the Order. We need his help just as much as he needs ours."

"Really?" Draco asked, bewildered as he turned back around.

"Harry taught me Legilimency last year." Hermione said. "I can… I can check your memories." Draco raised his eyebrows. "If that's okay with you." She quickly added.

"Well, er… yeah. Yeah, let's do it." Draco said and walked back to the front of the room.

"Hermione, I don't think that's such a good idea." Professor Granger said.

"And why not?" She demanded. "He's willing to let me check his memories so obviously he has nothing to hide, correct?"

He sighed and sat back down at his desk. "Proceed, then."

"Thank you." Hermione said. Draco grabbed a chair from behind a table, pulled it to the front and sat down. "Ready when you are, Granger." He said.

Hermione reached inside her robes and grabbed her wand, pointing it at Draco. "_Legilimens!_" she said and immediately her mind was filled with Draco Malfoy's memories, with snippets of his childhood at the Manor, his first steps into Hogwarts, but a couple stood out to Hermione more than the others.

_The Yule Ball, fourth year. Draco was gazing at Hermione dancing gracefully with Viktor Krum. "Draco," A voice whispered. It was his date, Pansy Parkinson. "Let's dance." She said and pulled him out onto the dance floor._

Then it changed…

_Draco ran out from behind the wall. "_Sectumsempra!_" Harry yelled. A bolt of light hit Draco in the chest and he collapsed onto the flooded bathroom floor. Draco sobbed in pain as he seeped blood from numerous cuts from the spell, turning his white shirt and the water a vivid red._

And again…

_ Draco and Hermione stood in a grass field across from Professor Granger, who wasn't himself. He had a deranged look upon his face which was screwed with anger. This was not the father that Hermione once knew. _

"_Get out of the way, Malfoy!" He shouted at Draco. His eyes, black as a bottomless pit were furious. His arm was straight and rigid as he held his wand in his shaking hand pointed towards Draco who was protecting Hermione behind him. He stood there in the same stance with angry and determined eyes staring back at his._

"_I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't move I'll kill you and the girl. Now get out of my__way!" he said with clenched teeth._

"_The only person that will die tonight is you!" Draco yelled back._

_Then a panicked whisper came from behind him, "What are you doing, Draco! You can't kill him!"_

"_It'll be okay, Hermione," Draco whispered back. He wrapped his arm backward around her. He could feel her shaking against his body. "Avada Ka-" Draco began, but was cut off. The Professor flicked his wrist up to the dark sky and Draco's wand flew out of his hand, across the field and into Professor Grangers'._

"_HA!" he shouted, disgustingly satisfied. "What will you do now, Malfoy?" The man then muttered a spell and a ring of fire soon encircled Hermione and Draco. The flames disabled them from seeing the Professor, but heard him yell, "Goodbye, you filthy rats!"_

_Hermione shrieked. Draco let go of her, turned to face her and said, "Give me your wand!"_

"_I don't have it, he took mine too!" she cried. He cursed under his breath. The fire was getting closer and the smoke was burning their eyes. "What are we going to do?" Hermione asked. Draco looked down at her pleading, brown eyes. Tears were forming at the corners._

"_There's only one thing we can do." Draco said. He wrapped one arm around Hermione's shoulder; the other under her knees and lifted her off the ground._

"_Draco, you're going to kill us both!" she exclaimed._

"_I won't kill you, I promise."_But I never said anything about myself… _Draco added to his thoughts.__"Close your eyes and tuck in your legs, we're going out backwards. She opened her mouth to protest but he interrupted her. "Hermione, listen to me! Either one of us dies, or both of us dies, and you deserve to live more than I do. You don't have time to complain or try to prove me wrong. I'm trying to save your life! Please, just listen to me." Draco pleaded, a lump forming in his throat._

_And with that, she gave up and buried her head into his chest. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and prepared himself for death. He took several quick steps backward and immediately felt the fire burning his clothes and then his skin. He let out a pained yell when the pain never ended. The fire never ended. No matter how far he staggered the fire kept burning. Finally, his legs gave out and he collapsed to the flaming ground, holding Hermione in his arms._

"Protego!" Draco yelled, bringing Hermione and himself back to the present. Hermione dropped her wand and it echoed through the room. Her eyes were stinging and she realized she was crying. Draco sat panting in the chair across from her, his hands on his knees. She tore her gaze away from Draco and to her father who was standing at his desk with a worried look on his face. "What is it? Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She replied, wiping her tears. Then she turned to Draco. "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

**[And, ta-da! Review please!]**


End file.
